


Lucky Kitten

by ChikaWika



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Flirting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Oblivious, Other, Pining, Slight Mentions of Arson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChikaWika/pseuds/ChikaWika
Summary: Being picked for a trial always sucks, you just want to go back to sleep. You’re planning to get this over and done with, but one of your teammates only sees this as an opportunity to get closer to you.
Relationships: Ace Visconti/Reader, Dwight Fairfield & Reader, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Reader, Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Lucky Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Another gift for a friend. Hope you like it, pal. :)

You thought you finally had a decent nap for once, and in theory, you did. However, it was all ruined as you woke up on the scratchy wooden log instead of your designated tent. You were picked for another trial today. Of course. The Entity was great at giving you false hope.

Brushing off the bits of bark stuck to your clothing, you peered at the fire. The fire was a mocking reminder of your past life. You burned down buildings for a living, or fun when need be. Who knew that the smoke would engulf you one day and send you in front of a campfire that didn’t even have the comforting heat of a real one.

Your eyes finally searched around the fire and spotted your first two teammates. Jeff was gently nudging Dwight awake on the other side of the campfire. There wasn’t much time after all. You wave to them nonchalantly and search again for the fourth team member. It was confusing, you couldn’t seem to see them. Did The Entity have problems sending the last one?

“Looking for me, hot-stuff?”

You would’ve jumped if you weren’t in a constant hell full of jumpscares. You whipped around to find Ace laying against the log directly behind you, hands behind his head with his signature smile.

“Ace, good to see you. Have you already placed your bet on who the killer is?”

He seemed more pleased at your greeting, “going for Huntress. You?”

You couldn’t stop your shiver at the name. You had the most terrible luck against her. At least her humming was an absolute bop. “Heard from Laurie that she’s been seeing a lot of the Legion recently. I’ll bet on them.”

The gambler nodded and without another word, all four of you were shuffling through your things. There wasn’t much left for you to offer and bring to the trial, so you flicked a coin into the flames. The smoke smelled of primrose as Dwight threw in a brown bag, which was heightened by the bottle of regent added from Jeff. You cough slightly at the smoke rising from the only light source, and back away slightly. Ace strode up to the pit, tossed in a tied cloth.

“Planning to pair up with someone, Ace?” Jeff commented with a knowing gleam in his eye.

“Heh. I’m liking my odds today. You watch, I’m winning this round.”

You were unsure if Ace meant winning the match, or some other challenge he’s set himself on. From the disappointed look of Jeff and even Dwight, assuming the latter seemed like the right call.

A heartbeat consumed your hearing. It was time. Fog and darkness covered the group as the one haven flickered out. An uneasy feeling sat into your stomach, and even when you’ve gone through this many times, you never got used to it. Bile reached your throat, but it’s easy to swallow down when you haven’t eaten anything. When the wind that was rushing past your ears ceased, you opened your eyes to get your bearings. 

You were in a familiar forest, one that you didn’t remember the name of. Better than most realms in your opinion. Footsteps to your right signaled you that you arrived with another person, and you smiled when you met Dwight already working on a generator.

“Hey,” you simply greeted.

A yelp, a spark, and a loud bang from Dwight and the generator happened faster than you could comprehend. His flustered face gave many apologies before he was headfirst in the generator again.

  
  
“Didn’t mean to scare you,” you kneeled adjacent to him and started working on the main engine.

“No, it’s fine, I just assumed that you would be with... be not here.”

You heard a yell or two somewhere in the distance, and you heard no heartbeat. The killer must be chasing someone else instead of heading towards you. You focused more on the generator. Dwight was always nervous, despite his knack for leadership. As you got to know him, he grew on you. He just needed to get out of his shell a bit more. It was with his instructions and help that led you both to finish the gen faster than expected. 

“Good job,” you lifted your hand excitedly, waiting for him to make contact with it. He honestly looked to you as if you were an alien. He acted like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Come on, Dwight. It’s a high-five,” you wiggle your fingers enticingly. With hesitation, Dwight slowly and softly tapped his fingers to your palm. You give him an adoring smile, to which he chuckled sheepishly.

“We’ll work on it,” you pointed to him, “I’ll go check if everyone’s alright. I’ll meet up with you later.”

Giving him a wave before heading in another direction, it wasn’t much later that you heard yet another cry. Someone was downed and soon to be on a hook, you could feel it in your bones.

Panic set in when a faint heartbeat appeared in your ears, and you ducked behind a tree. You were so busy looking up and around, you didn’t notice the blue streaks of electricity below your feet. An involuntary scream sounded out from your mouth as your body jittered. You turned around to run from the direction the electricity came from but was stopped by a spiked metal stick colliding with your shoulder blade. 

Flashes of The Doctor appeared in your vision as another shock coursed through your body, blinded you to your surroundings. You dodged around a boulder, and sparks flew near your face when the weapon clanged on stone. 

“Missed, asshole,” you taunted the two doctors. Two? It seemed you were already becoming insane.

One of The Doctor’s twisted grin widened as he responded with his hand raised. Yet another wave of pain washed over you followed by a hit straight to your ribs. You tumbled to the floor. Not your best performance. 

You didn’t know when, but you found yourself on the bad doctor’s shoulders, carried over to a nearby hook. You slammed your fists on his giant back and attempted an escape, “let me go you absolute BITCH!”

Your escape went on hold when the killer stopped dead in his tracks. He shifted his weight until you were lifted in front of him, held like a toy. You were forced to look into his glowing eyes, ever unblinking. His fingers sizzled with energy, but the shock never came. He was hesitant. Upon further inspection, you actually quite liked the look of his eyes. They reminded you of those little flashlights you used as a kid, only more bat shit insane. You must have gotten crazier yourself if you thought they looked calming of all things. 

A pleasing jangle sound snapped both of you out of it, and you began struggling again. Your friends were repairing the generators while you were having a staring contest. At least you distracted him for long enough.

He seemed to have the same thought you did, his throat sounding out an annoyed growl. He sped towards the hook, only for you to pull yourself out of his grasp. He made another frustrated sound but didn’t chase after you. Instead, he headed to the generator that broke the strange moment.

You picked yourself off of the ground and took a moment to get your bearings. Your torso’s front and back hurt, and you were pretty sure your headache was going to kill you. A shriek left your mouth again and you slapped your hands over your mouth. You needed to find a place to hide. Now.

You dashed to a looping area and rested your back against the wood. Head in your hands, you struggled to get your thoughts coherent. It didn’t help when there were many Doctors with the same eyes examining you during it. You needed to stop thinking about his damn eyes.

You didn’t know if snapping out of it was better, because now you could feel the painful gashes and the sticky blood oozing down your back. Taking a bandage out of your pocket, you tended to yourself the best you could, which of course wasn’t enough. You scanned the area for a chest that could help you but was interrupted by a gurgled clearing of the throat.

Dangling just above you was the gambling man himself. He seemed completely calm for a man in his situation, though that wasn’t unnatural for him from what you knew.

“Looks like my lucky gator tooth came in handy once again,” he commented, firing finger guns at you. You felt so guilty that you didn’t notice him sooner.

“Jesus, how long were you trying to get my attention?”

“Do you mean in this situation, or in general?” he tilted his shoulders in question, flinching at the pain it caused.

You puffed out your amusement and looked him up and down to check his condition, but stopped at his shirt. “Nice outfit, is that a new one? Looks good on you.”

“Ah, as much as I love seeing you admire my looks, this hook is getting _really_ uncomfortable in my ribcage,” he said, increasing his point when the half-formed claws trembled in anticipation around him.

“Right, brain still muffled, sorry,” you hoisted him off of the hook.

His injuries seemed a lot worse up close. You set him against a wall and dressed his gaping wound. Damn Entity. Usually, this wound should be fatal, but it always had to get a laugh and make sure it didn’t sever anything vital or piss out too much blood. 

The pop of another generator calmed your nerves a little. That might distract the killer again instead of heading towards the both of you.

“Hey, something weird as fuck happened when the Doc caught me before.”

Ace clicked back into reality at your words. He looked up from your hands, grin planted itself back on his face, and nodded you to go on.

“He was carrying me to the hook but he stopped and just… stared at me. We had this strange eye contact for who knows how long before Dwight or Jeff finished a generator,” you felt uneasy recalling it, “I know he’s insane, but pleasing the Entity was how they got themselves off, so I thought he would be at least focused on sacrifices.” 

Ace adjusted his glasses, “Doc must be having an off day. That, or you’re just too damn irresistible to let go of.”

“Pfft. Yeah, sure, old man,” you laugh. Ace is all for making a tense situation funnier, “I’m just glad the others distracted him so I could run away. I left Dwight on another gen, might’ve been him.”

His smirk lowers slightly, but you don’t notice it, too lost in your own thoughts and his health.

“Speaking of team-ups, how was Jeff? Hope he didn’t meet the same fate as you did.”

“I didn’t see him,” he said quickly.

You raised your eyebrow at that, “didn’t you burn a Union?”

“Must’ve mixed them up with the Vigo one. A common mistake,” he shrugged, but that didn’t sound right to you at all. He would’ve been a good distance away from the killer if that was the case. You didn’t get a chance to question him.

As soon as you finished patching him up, a familiar blue light appeared under your feet. Ace pushed both of you just out of reach of the sparks. A cackle came from The Doctor a couple of feet in front of you over your hiding place. You cursed, you didn’t end up finishing your patch upon yourself. You didn’t think you could take another hit.

A glint of metal appeared in the corner of your eye. He must’ve gone around while you were thinking. Damn electricity. You bolted one way while Ace went the other. Sometimes you wish Ace wasn’t such a lucky bastard, because The Doctor went straight for you. Jumping through windows, looping him, even your balanced landing speed couldn’t get him off your trail. You were starting to get tired from all of this running, and the electrical shocks weren’t helping at all. 

Your sluggish feet dragged on the ground, scuffing the dirt, and made you stumble headfirst into a tree. You bounced back to the ground. Blood immediately burst from your nose, flexing it told you it was broken. You flipped quickly onto your back to avoid the killer’s weapon and shuffled on the ground to gain some distance. The Doctor was having too much fun with the chase, cackling the whole damn time. It was annoying as all hell. He took his sweet time walking up to you, but that was his downfall.

Everyone didn’t just call him Jesus for nothing. Jeff rounded the corner seemingly out of nowhere and slid to the palette that you didn’t even have time to acknowledge. He slammed it down on the killer’s body like it was nothing and threw a spindly sort of item in the killer’s face. That was enough time for you to get back up and he motioned you to follow him. The rage-filled cries of The Doctor became much louder when the item Jeff threw came alive, fizzing and crackling bright loud lights onto his face.

You both ran quite a distance, Jeff supporting you if you stuttered your footing, but you eventually reached an area away from any unfinished generators. Both of you were out of breath.

“Holy mother of you, Jeff. Thanks for the save! Where did you even come from?”

“You were running towards the generator I was repairing. Darn, it was almost done too,” he breathed out in frustration, but you knew it wasn’t aimed at you, it never does with him, “If Ace didn’t run off immediately we could’ve had the gen done, but instead he led Doc to the gen and got himself hooked.”

So he did spawn with Jeff then. You wondered why he would leave like that. Looking for totems maybe? Speaking of the devil, Ace came into view through the door, his cocky smile still plastered on his face.

“Hey, hey, look who found a ranger med-kit! Am I lucky, or am I lucky?” Ace boasted, twirling the item in his hands.

“Finally decided to come back, huh? Why’d you leave, didn’t like the result of your bet?” Jeff stared teasingly.

“Heh, now’s not the time to call people out,” Ace nervously snickered, glancing at you briefly, “Let’s heal them first, yeah?”

A spine chilling scream echoed across the forest, and Jeff cursed under his breath. 

“ _You’re_ healing them,” he pointed authoritatively, “I need to go back and save Dwight, maybe finish the generator I was working on.”

Jeff gripped onto your good shoulder in a comforting way, as if a father was giving his child a pep-talk, “keep him out of trouble. Try and finish a generator and wait near a gate. Dwight and I will catch up.”

You smiled at him in a light joking manner, noticing his worried look, “Don’t worry, _Dad_ , we’ll be fine. I promise.”

Jeff hesitated for a brief moment. He used his other hand to hold your chin, and you heard Ace shifting his feet uncomfortably. The artist scanned your eyes for deception and overall your state of health before he nodded. He patted your shoulder one last time and ran off.

Once he was out of sight, you aimed your attention to Ace, who was taking out items from his med-kit. You gingerly moved your body to him to try not to further hurt anything, but your attempts were ruined when a hallucination appeared in your vision. You jumped, making yourself hiss in pain.

“Let me heal you while you calm that brain of yours,” Ace suggested, and you agreed.

You rubbed your forehead and closed your eyes, trying to concentrate on getting The Doctor’s stupid amazing eyes out of your head. You took in deep breaths, grounding yourself to the present. When you finally had a grip on reality, you were hyper-aware of the gentle but purposeful touches on your back. He always stopped if you tensed from a particularly hard tug of the bandage, or when he pulled you closer towards him to get a better look at the damage. It made you feel warm inside how much care he was putting into the task. Almost as if-

You shouted out as his hand slipped and caught on the wound on your shoulder blade, his hand reached around to your mouth firmly, muffling your noises, “Sorry! Sorry.”

“It’s ok,” you sighed when he removed his hand, disappointed at the sudden mood change, “you’re doing the best you can. You can say we’re even once you’re done.”

He scoffed and faced your front to check your rib, “Kitten, we are far from even. You’ve saved my ass more times than Nea has clicked her torch.”

You furrowed your eyebrows and tried to think of other times you’ve saved him. You usually saved others when the killer was right on your tail, so you didn’t have much time to chat. You remember a couple of times you’ve blocked a killer from hitting him, but it wasn’t like he was incompetent enough for it to be a regular thing. Ace chuckled in disbelief at your expression.

“You really haven’t realised? You must be more altruistic than I thought.”

He retrieved his hands slowly when he planted the gauze on your last injury, gliding his fingers around your waist. It didn’t look like it was intentional, so you thought nothing more of it, “thanks for the patch up. We should hurry to a generator now. I think I saw one to the left of us.”

You lifted yourself and approached the mentioned generator quietly. Ace exhaled before he begrudgingly got up and followed you. You spotted the generator as soon as you left the door, and double-checked that the killer wasn’t around. Sparks showed that it was regressing and fast. It wasn’t the generator that Jeff was working on, so you assumed that the nervous leader was working on it before he met the hook. Ace was right behind you, so you both finished the generator in a suspenseful silence.

Without a word you ran the outskirts of the realm, hunting for the path to the finish line. Your hands flexed absentmindedly as you waited for the signature toll of the gate gaining power. Ace didn’t seem to like the mood, giving you a consoling nudge and grin, “what’s with the thick atmosphere? You trust them both to get the job done. Why don’t we enjoy the quiet time we have here and-?”

The light appeared above the lever with a ring, and your hand instinctively pulled it down. Ace’s arms flopped down to rest on his hips, glaring at the fifth glow of the generator like he wanted to melt it.

“Thanks for the encouragement. We’ve got this in the bag,” you called over your shoulder, excited to finally get out of here and sleep once more.

As the first light bulb flickered to life, a hand settled on one wall near the side of your head. You curiously followed your eyes up the arm to meet the charming mug of a resting Ace. He was leaning too close for… something. Your brain was getting too fuzzy from the shock therapy again, you thought. You give him an amused gaze.

“Can I help you?”

The gambler waves you off with his other hand, “You’ve already done enough for me, Kitten. I’m just getting ready to block the killer for you is all.”

“My hero,” you jested, turning back to the switch box. His body heat was overwhelming, preferring the cool metal at that moment. Ace’s only reaction you witnessed was his hand closing against the wall slowly.

The ambience of the forest grew tense as screams and static called for recognition. The two of you shared a look before scouring the vegetation, the other pair darted out to your right. Dwight had Jeff’s arm slugged over his shoulder, who looked like he jumped out of a meat grinder. That didn’t stop him from yelling out to you.

“OPEN THE GATE!”

Your heartbeat rattled in your ears and you pressed harder on the lever, hoping it would somehow open the gate faster.

“Time to see if you’re good for it, Ace,” you warned. He was focusing on the arrival of the others, killer in tow, but nodded nonetheless.

The Doctor crowed when he spotted you behind Ace, determined to not let the group escape. He raised his deadly stick, but Ace dashed in the way. The killer was trying not to waste his hit on Ace, but the gambler was determined. From anger, The Doctor knocked his weapon against the side of Ace’s head. His body was pushed into yours, blood leaking over your shoulder.

You were starting to freak out now, heartbeat deafening, “Come on, come on! Stupid rusted piece of...”

The gate burst open with the sound of a bell, you whooped, “...brilliant tech!”

You tucked under Ace’s arms to take his place on the other end of Doc’s weapon, but Ace pushed you out of the way last minute. The metal collided with his chin, spitting blood over your face. Great.

“Dammit, Ace! I know what I said before but now’s _really_ not the time to take unnecessary hits!”

The killer slapped his weapon on his hand, readying another hit. By now you were done with everyone’s shit and used your strength to kick at his weapon while it was still loose in his grip. The weapon slipped out of his hands, and The Doctor swiped at it multiple times to try and catch it. As much as it was an amusing sight to watch him fluster over it, you wanted to live. You heaved Ace’s body over your shoulder and fought through the pain to stumble to the exit.

Dwight was waiting for you both at the end of the exit, shaking nervously at the approach of Doc. The killer reached for Ace, desperate for a kill, but you leaped for the exit. Ace’s body collapsed and rolled over the safe zone, while Dwight grabbed your arms and dragged you the rest of the way.

The killer screeched and clawed at the invisible wall as he faded from view. The sound echoed for a long time. You laid on your back, accepting the pain that was to follow an escape. Your gashes twisted back together, and your nose and ribs snapped back into place, causing you to growl and jerk suddenly. Funny how the healing process was more excruciating than the wound itself. Fuck you, Entity.

You let out a held breath when it ceased and opened your eyes. You were back at the fire, looking at the night sky. A hand was ready and waiting for you to grab. You sluggishly took it and were pulled up into a firm hug by Jeff.

“Nice moves there, Chuck Norris,” he congratulated, “I can’t wait for us to tell the others about that kick of yours.”

It appeared that he was going to fill in the other survivors sooner than later. A couple of them noticed your entrance and moved in to greet the four of you.

“Holy shit, you looked like you slit your enemy’s throat. What’s with all the blood splattered on your face?” Meg called out.

“You tell them. I’m so fucking tired, and my back is still killing me,” you mumbled to Jeff with heavy eyes.

Jeff rubbed your back soothingly and left to speak to the others. Leaving you with the other two. Not wanting to be rude, you turned to the last two teammates. Ace was back in his usual resting position on the log- arms behind his back with a shit-eating smirk. Dwight was crouched down and attempted to help him up, but the gambler shook his head, perfectly content with staying on the ground. You walked over to the pair and ruffled Dwight’s hair, making him lose balance briefly. 

“Excellent work completing all of those generators, Dwight. We couldn’t have done it without you.”

When he stood, your hand was already presenting itself to him. You raised your eyebrows when he gave a more enthusiastic and satisfying high five almost instantly. He looked for your approval, to which you replied with two thumbs up. He walked away with a goofy smile, pride settling in his stance for the first time you’ve known him.

“My blood looks good on you, you know.”

You jutted your hip out and looked at Ace, “yeah? Maybe I should let your skull get caved in more if you like it so much.”

His smile expanded, staring into the sky as he was mulling it over, “tempting. Truly. We’ll put a pin in that.”

You tapped your foot in thought. He looked comfy on the ground, and you couldn’t be bothered washing in the freezing river and walking to your tent. Your thoughts went back to when you were opening the door. You believed it was the killer’s ability that made your brain muddy, but that wasn’t an excuse anymore. Slowly, you kneeled next to him and pecked his chin.

“Thanks for the block, Ace. Even if you were a dumbass in the end and I had to save you again,” you murmured before rewarding him with another kiss. It was longer this time, on the cheek. You quite liked the scratchiness of his beard and the warmth his body gave you. You shuffled back to a lying position, using his lap as a pillow.

Before you closed your eyes, you saw Ace practically beaming with the biggest smile you’ve seen on his face yet. He chuckled softly, the bounce somewhat rocking you to sleep. With the group having their own discussions acting as background noise, the gambler relished in his delight for a moment longer and purred quietly to himself.

“My luck keeps getting better and better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't quite know how to end it.  
> Please let me know what you think about this story. I am open to all criticism.


End file.
